Rumores
by Kari Shimizu
Summary: Hay rumores buenos, hay malos, hay quienes te veran mal y hay quienes se alegraran por ti; hay rumores falsos y hay rumores con la realidad alterada, si algo aprendí de esta experiencia es que no debes creerle a cualquiera por un rumor. Los rumores pueden ser creados por personas que odian a otra, analiza bien los hechos, antes de caer a un rumor falso.


Digimon no me pertenece...

**Rumores**

_**Hay rumores buenos, hay malos, hay quienes te veran mal y hay quienes se alegraran por ti; hay rumores falsos y hay rumores con la realidad alterada, si algo aprendí de esta experiencia es que no debes creerle a cualquiera por un rumor. Los rumores pueden ser creados por personas que odian a otra, analiza bien los hechos, antes de caer a un rumor falso.**_

**(...)**

En la escuela de Odaiba, dos jóvenes amigos iban tomados de la mano, riendo sin cesar, y como no, eran Hikari y Takeru, muchos los conocian por ser inseparables, por ser mejores amigos, ambos tenian la misma edad, iban a la misma escuela desde preescolar y para agregarle más, estaban en el mismo salón, sentados juntos.

—Oye Kari, ¿vamos juntos después de clases a la biblioteca? ¡quiero que leamos un libro juntos!

—¡Claro! Para eso estan los mejores amigos, ¿no? —contesto Hikari, o como le decian de cariño "Kari".

Ambos se encaminaron al salón, justo cuando se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, se acercó un joven llamado Kaichi Yamamoto, él era el popular de su clase, el muchacho siempre intentaba ligar con Kari, pero claro, nunca lo logró y se resignó a burlarse de Hikari y Takeru.

—Hola Kari-ño, ¿cómo esta mi bombón más bello?.

—Yamamoto, no importa cuanto lo intentes, Kari no va a salir contigo —antes de que Hikari pudiera decir algo, Takeru se le adelantó y respondió con firmeza.

—Hikari tiene boca, que ella me responda —contraátaco Kaichi —, no puedes andar por la vida diciendole a Hikari que hacer.

—Esta bien Kaichi, Takeru tiene razón —la joven tomó la palabra —, yo no quiero salir contigo.

—¡Bien! No soy un perro para rogarte —escupió Kaichi —, yo no ando con gallinas que no pueden decir la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Kaichi se retiró sumamente molesto y dejo solos a Hikari y a Takeru.

—Estuvo cerca... ¿no?.

—Sí T.k, estuvo muy cerca... —Hikari sonrió de medio lado, llamando a Takeru por su apodo, tomó su mano y se recostó en el hombro.

**(...)**

—Escuchame bien Yuuki, tienes que difundir la noticia, "Takeru y Hikari estan saliendo".

—Me gusta cuando me traes rumores, traen un caos y todo se vuelve más interesante —la chica a la que respondia por el nombre Yuuki, tomó su celular y empezó a teclear con gran agilidad.

**(...)**

Horas y horas de clases pasaron... la hora del recreo llegó, la pareja de amigos salió, tomadas de la mano como de costumbre, un gritó proveniente de un castaño mayor se escuchó a lo lejos, era el hermano de Hikari, separó a ambos chicos y empujó a Takeru contra la pared tomandolo del cuello.

—¿Cómo te atreves a salir con mi hermanita?.

—¡Taichi calmaté! ¿cómo que salir con Hikari? ¿De qué hablas? —respondió Takeru, Hikari por otro lado estaba en un estado de shock.

—¡No te hagas el idiota! —Taichi apretó su agarre y lo aprisionó más contra la pared —, todos lo han estado hablando desde temprano.

—¿De que hablas hermano? —Hikari reaccionó y sujeto el brazo de su hermano, con cara de suplica —. Explicate y nosotros te explicamos —Taichi soltó un poco a Takeru, suspiró y abrió su boca:

—Esta bien... esta mañana, cuando entre a mi salón...

—¡Felicidades Hikari! ¡Bingo! ¡Yo ya sabia que sentias algo por Takeru! ¿Quién dio el primer paso? —Hikari por ser chica, necesitaba una amiga y esa fue nada más y nada menos que la energetica de Miyako Inoue. Taichi sintió ira de nuevo y cogió de nuevo a Takeru por su cuello.

—¡¿Pero de que hablan?! —gruñó Hikari —¿qué diablos paso? Y Taichi... ¡suelta a Takeru en este momento!

—Bueno esta mañana estaba caminando y...

—¡Takeru! ¡Hermano! ¿con que ligando ya, eh? —un rubio más grande, hizo su aparición para crearle más ira a Taichi —, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Qué pasa aqui?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea T.k —Hikari soltó un suspiro.

—¿Me vas a contar como fue? —Miyako volvió a preguntar.

—¿Podemos calmarnos todos, y hablar en otro lugar? —Hikari volvió a intervenir, todos asintieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claro, todos menos Taichi —, Taichi... suelta a Takeru.

**(...)**

—¿Entonces salió en Twitter, Facebook y un mensaje difundido a todos los celulares de este lugar que Hikari y yo estamos saliendo? —todos los presentes asintieron.

—¿Quién lo envió? —preguntó Hikari.

—Una tal Yuuki Kagami —contestó Miyako, mientras Takeru y Hikari soltaron una gran y sonora carcajada.

—¿Y ustedes le creyeron? —preguntaron en unísono.

—¡Claro! —respondió Miyako confundida.

—¡Es la persona con más rumores falsos que existe en toda esta escuela!.

—Concuerdo con Hikari, ¿recuerdan el rumor de Izumi y Takenouchi? —Taichi soltó un bufidó al escuchar las palabras de Takeru y asintió.

—Si todo es mentira, entonces ya me voy —Taichi se paró de golpe —cuidado pequeño rubio.

—Bueno...ya que todo es una vil mentira, me retiro —Yamato se levantó algo decepcionado y alcanzó a Taichi, quien no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

—Miyako... si tu sabias la verdad, ¿por qué llegaste tan eufórica? —preguntó Hikari.

—Me emocioné porque pensé que lo habian hecho público, pero veo que no, ¿cuándo lo diran? —respondió algo depremida.

—Cuando estemos listos —respondieron en unísono.

—Vale... los dejo —Miyako se retiró de última.

—Nos salvamos... —sonrió Takeru —, esta vez...

**(...)**

**Twitter:**

"** Hikari_Yagami: Yo no estoy saliendo con TakeruTakaishi, todo fue un rumor más exagerado de Yuuki99. RT por favor"**

"** TakeruTakaishi: Yuuki99 deja de exagerar y causarme problemas, Hikari_Yagami y yo no somos nada. RT"**

**(...)**

**Facebook:**

"**Takeru Takaishi: No crean en rumores en que no existen,_ Hikari Yagami_ y yo no somos nada"**

"**Hikari Yagami: Los rumores son de mal gusto,_ Takeru Takaishi_ no es mi pareja"**

**(...)**

**Mensaje de difunsión:**

"**Cabe aclarar que este interesante rumor de Yuuki Kagami sobre nosotros es solo una farsa, cuidado con lo que creen.**

**Att: Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami"**

**(...)**

—¿Esta todo listo?

—Sí, la noticia se extinguió de una vez, nos salvamos de esta Kari... —Takeru se acercó a Hikari y la abrazó.

—Más adelante lo tendremos que decir —respondió la chica.

—Tu lo has dicho... más adelante —Takeru junto su frente con la de Hikari—, te amo...

—Y yo a ti, te amo mucho, mucho más T.k —ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso, con una sonrisa interna de haberle ganado a los _**rumores**_.

_**Fin**_

**_Hola :3 traje una nueva historia sobre un problemilla personal que no termino precisamente como el fic xD haha me acusaron de estar con una de mis mejores amigAs e.e no...no me he metido al otro lado haha xD pero tampoco tengo nada encontra de ese lado, toda la tarde estuve dando explicaciones de lo que en verdad sucedió, me gané una enemiga horrible e.e que solo me quiere __hacer la vida miserable, desde hace tiempo la tengo, pero esta vez se paso, al final de cuentas Takeru y Hikari si quedan juntos, ya que me imaginé una versión muy diferente a lo que pasó, me imaginé a Kaichi como alguien que ya conozco, me imaginé a Takeru como alguien que algún día llegara y me imaginé como Hikari, teniendo miedo a decir la verdad, en serio los rumores son asquerosos, nunca empiecen uno, es de doble moral, es hipocrita y muy cruel, yo no tengo nada con mi amiga, es mi "hermanita" y me dí cuenta de quien esta realmente conmigo y quien no, realmente agradezco._**

_**Por otro lado... te quiero sis, espero que lo leas, ya veras que superaremos a esa que se hace llamar "tu amiga", ambas somos fuertes y juntas podemos deshacernos de los rumores tontos ;)**_

_**Pequeñas aclaraciones:**_

_**1.- Tengo otros fics incompletos en este fandom, a su tiempo yo los seguire, por ahora lo que quiero es editarlos y mejorar mi escritura, notaron alguna diferencia entre este fic y los anteriores, ¿no?**_

_**2.- No tengo tiempo para nada, tengo muchos fics leyendo pero no puedo dejar review, sorry sorry u.u**_

_**3.- ¿Quién es fan de los Kagamine? ¿Saben que tengo fics de ellos? ¿Quién se anima a leerlos? :3**_

_**4.- ¿Recuerdan a Kari-Chan99? Soy yo xD sentí una necesidad de cambiar mi nombre, espero que me recuerden por ahí :3**_

_**Ay...este no es lugar para hablar de eso, sorry sorry de nuevo, pero nadie sabe de mi existencia y no se meten en mi perfil pa' que vean :(**_

_**Por último, gracias a todos aquellos a los que lean la historia, perdonen mis faltas de acento y espero que les haya gustado :)**_

_**Mil besos, ¡se les quiere mucho! **_

_**Bye :3**_


End file.
